The Best Link
by miano53
Summary: After the defeat of Cia in the Temple of Souls, Link has gotten tired of his comrade becoming lazier than his usual. He calls on the help of other heroes from the past to defeat evil...and show the others how to be a hero...only to have the others make a competition on who was the "best" Link. But will it backfire?
1. Chapter 1

_After watching the parody show, Teen Titans Go!, and their competition on who was the best Robin, I thought to do this with the Links, starting with HW Link. And this'll be somewhat of a mini-series. So hopefully it'll be funny._

 _So as usual,_ _ **I OWN NOTHING!**_

 _-miano53_

* * *

" _Hmm…I wonder who the best of the Heroes was. I like the Hero of Winds! He was cool!"_

" _Nah, I like the Hero of Time's story more. Time travel sounds so cool!"_

 _-brothers Zill and Joel, Outset Island_

Chapter One: Team Link

 _Hyrulian Forces Encampment, near Temple of Souls…_

Link, still getting used to his being the second-in-command of the Hyrulian Army, walked around the forest area with his fairy companion Proxi. He was relaxed and at peace, especially after the army had to defend their post in the tree-lined region from the dark forces. The Hero decided to return to the main camp…only to see several tents on fire.

"FIRE!" Link screamed, running towards the fire and grabbing a bucket full of water.

His companions, which consisted of the Goron Chieftain, Darunia, the Zora Princess, Ruto, and the Twilight Princess, Midna. Captain Impa of the Hyrulian Army, the crown princess of Hyrule, Zelda, the White Sorceress, Lana, the spirit of the Goddess Sword, Fi, and the "Bug Princess", Agitha, were also among his companions and they did nothing to help. Instead, they sat around a campfire while some of the Hyrulian Forces, which included both humans, Zoras and Gorons, tried to put the fire out…with rocks.

"Fire-Fire-Fire-Fire-Fire! Rock-Rock-Rock-Rock-ROCK!" the forces chanted while tossing boulders at the flames.

Using a small, blue medallion he was given by Ruto, Link chanted, "WATER!"

A torrent of water gushed forth, dousing the flames and nearly flooding the area. Once it receded, Link glared at the others and said, "Why didn't you guys help?"

"Yeah! The camp could've burned down!" Proxi added.

"Hey, thanks for putting out the fire. Now can you go and get the popcorn?" Midna asked.

The Hyrulian Forces that "helped" pulled out a burnt pot out of one of the formerly burning tents. They took off the lid and Link spied what could've been snack food…

He gave the order for the forces to trash the burnt tents and ashes for popcorn and turned to his comrades.

"Okay, that is the third time I had to put a fire out this week. Seriously, what is up with this team lately?" Link said.

Agitha sighed and said, "Playing this 'war game' is hard!"

"Yes, Master. Sometimes taking a rest is quite necessary in fighting the forces of evil," Fi added.

"And I really didn't feel like summoning a giant flood to douse the flames," Ruto said.

Link had to keep himself calm, wondering why he was still there. He had the Master Sword. He could go off and fight Cia and her dark forces in the Valley of Seers. He could go and defeat her, stopping her crazed assault on Hyrule and the other timelines all just to get him to be her boyfriend. He could, he thought, he really could leave and never return to the craziness called the Hyrulian Army. But after what happened in the Temple of Souls, he decided against it.

Moments later, a small bird perched itself on Princess Zelda's shoulder and she took a small note connected to its left talon. She read the note aloud and said, "Oh…Not again. Cia's forces are attacking our forces stationed in Faron Woods…again…"

"OKAY! We gotta save them! Let's go, people!" Link said cheerfully.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Proxi added.

Instead, the pair was met with a groan.

"Do we have to?" Darunia asked.

"Yeah. I'm still taking a break from the last battle!" Midna said.

Link was irked and Proxi yelled, "You guys will risk Hyrule and the timelines getting destroyed just to take a nap?"

"Yup. And the timelines are already in disarray. These five are not supposed to be here," Impa noted, pointing at Darunia, Ruto, Midna, Agitha and Fi.

"And I'm sure that the soldiers will be fine. They're not that bad at their job," Lana told him.

Link knew that not to be true, seeing how incompetent the soldiers were. He looked at them and saw as they tried archery practice…by throwing spears haphazardly at targets. Others tried tossing wooden practice swords in the air, making attempts to catch them, and failing spectacularly. The swords hit several of the soldiers on the head, knocking them out. One last group tried to put out a small fire as a campfire had gotten out of control by, once again, tossing rocks and the occasional grass clump or two.

The Hero then got an idea, remembering the various statues and paintings in the Temple of Souls. A tune came to mind and he grinned widely.

"Okay, fine. Since everyone here is either lazy or terrible at warfare, I'll just take my 'other army'," Link said, pulling out an ocarina.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the Hero.

"Uh…What other army?" Lana asked, mentally checking the timelines to figure out what he was talking about.

"You don't mean…" Princess Zelda said.

"Uh huh. And since the rest of you haven't a clue about my 'other army', then maybe a song on the wind will tell you guys all about it," Link said confidently.

Proxi was equally as confused, but said nothing as Link started to play a rather catchy tune. Lana and Fi identified the tune as the Song of the Hero and wondered how Link learned it. After remembering his various incarnations across the ages, they stopped wondering.

Once he was done playing, Link looked rather smug. The others were confused and Darunia asked, "Brother, what was…?"

Lightning crashed and three portals appeared with three warriors clad in green jumping out of them. That caused for everyone to scream.

"Hyrulian Forces, meet 'Team Link'!" Link said proudly.

He went to the right-handed warrior and said, "This is the Sky Era Link. I learned about him while in that sky city place."

"Hi there! And the place is called 'Skyloft'," the Sky Era incarnation told the current one.

Link then pointed at the next one, a rather short one with a small fox mask on top of his head, and Ruto yelled, "Fiancé!"

She tackled him to the ground and was pried off by Darunia. Link helped his previous incarnation up and said, "As I was trying to say, this is the Era of the Hero of Time Link. I don't know why you're so short…"

"Hey, you called me while I was in Termina! I had just stopped a giant moon from falling!" the Hero of Time yelled.

Link ignored him and said, "And lastly this is…"

"Link! My little wolf pup!" Midna yelled, flying straight for the Hero of the Twilight Era.

"H-Hey, Midna…Nice to see you again," the Twilight Era Hero said.

"What about us?"

Link, his others and the Hyrulian forces saw three more Links arrive from the portals. Lana identified them as the Heroes of the Great Sea, Downfall and Force Eras. The Links looked at each other and the current Link told them, "Well we have more than enough to take down Cia's forces is the woods."

"C'mon! Links, let's go!" Proxi cheered.

Another portal opened and the group of seven jumped in it. It disappeared behind the last one and everyone was confused as to what had happened. Their confusion turned to fear once more as a fifth portal opened and the Links returned with proud looks on their faces.

"Mission complete! Nice work, Great Sea Link!" Proxi cheered.

He blushed and said, "I couldn't have done it without Mister Downfall Era Link!"

"Wow, Mister Current Link! You're amazing! You beat Cia single-handedly!" the Hero of Time Link said to Link.

"Hey! Did you see Sky Era Link out there?" the Downfall Era Link asked.

"Yup! He really gave those Moblins a wallop!" Great Sea Link added.

"Yeah and Twilight Era Link was so cool! How did you turn into a wolf?" Sky Era Link asked.

The seven Links began chatting, each overlapping the other. Lana and the others could barely understand what they were saying as they started to switch into odd jargon. A few moments later, the seven cheered, "Team Link! YAH-HA!"

Darunia was the first to say something.

"Hey! They just won the war for us!" Darunia yelled.

"Yes and with great speed and efficiency," Princess Zelda added.

"Of course they did. Each of them is Link. You know how he gets when he wants something done. He'll do it himself, without us…and getting into a world of trouble," Captain Impa told everyone.

Midna had a mischievous look on her face and she gathered the generals around, minus Link.

"Okay, I have an idea. Let's make them compete for the 'Best Link'. That way we can get him to do more stuff for us," she said.

"Are you sure that'll be okay? He's damaged the timelines even further," Lana said.

"The timelines will be fine. Trust me," Midna said.

Lana couldn't help but have a bad feeling about the idea. Link cleared his throat and said, "Well, I hope that our actions inspired you guys to be better soldiers."

"Yup. We learned our lesson. Thanks, Link," Midna said.

Proxi piped up and said, "He's always happy to help."

"And show how true heroism looks like," Link added.

"Oh no! Not you, Link. I mean the other Link," Midna chided.

Link looked to Twilight Era Link and he smugly said, "Aw, I never knew I would teach you something, Midna. Especially since you're a know-it-all…"

"What?" Midna yelled.

"She didn't mean you, Mister Link. She meant the guy with the nice, green color like a grasshopper," Agitha said.

The Hero of Time, Downfall Era, Great Sea Era, Sky Era and Force Era Links looked at their tunics and said, "Why thank you!"

They all glared at each other and the current era Link said, "Hey! I'm the 'original recipe'! The best!"

The Hero of Time put on a menacing looking mask, changed his form to that of a very tall, very angry deity. He grabbed the current era's Hero and asked, "You care to test that theory?"

"Hey, what about me? I gotta be the best one! I have to be as I was the first one! The _real_ 'original recipe' Link!" the Sky Era Link yelled.

The Twilight Era Link frowned up and said, "Hey, there's no way I'm not the best!"

"Clearly I'm the best. I did what you guys couldn't! I killed the Demon King!" the Great Sea Era Link said.

"I did too!" Twilight Era Link retorted.

"Me too!" the Downfall Era Link added.

"And I did too," the Sky Era said.

The Force Era Link looked a bit sad and walked away, feeling left out. He opened a portal back to his time and jumped in. Lana tried to go after him, but failed.

She turned and saw that the Links were arguing, wanting to know who was the best. So, Darunia proposed that the best Link was the strongest, fastest and the most adaptable to any situation.

"So…the best Link would be the one getting us popcorn the fastest…" Captain Impa said.

The Links were confused.

"Getting popcorn? How is that going to…?" Great Sea Era Link asked.

The current era Link took Lana's spell book and opened a Gate of Time. He jumped through it, taking the tome, and screamed, "IT'S GOING TO BE ME!"

The other Links were furious and followed. Lana felt guilty, despite Link taking her weapon earlier, and said, "I feel horrible about this. Shouldn't we have fought Cia with Link and prevent all this mess?"

"Yeah, but he did it for us. Remember the old saying: When you don't wanna do something, get someone else to do it," Darunia said.

The group went into agreement and the guilty feeling in Lana's heart went away. But she couldn't help but feel that something bad would happen with many Links running around, doing their chores in different timelines.

* * *

 _Okay, so that's the first chapter in this humor fic. Hopefully someone will look at it._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to those who read and reviewed this story. Now that the Links have went to fetch popcorn, what else is in store?_

 _-miano53_

* * *

" _Clearly the Twilight Era Link's the best. Or at least the toughest!"_

" _Why?"_

" _He kept fighting, even though he was near death while fighting the Dark King!"_

 _-Maggie and Milla, Windfall Island_

Chapter Two: The Links at Work

 _Encampment, near the Temple of Souls…_

The current era Link jumped through another of Lana's portals, arriving back at the current age after scouring the timelines for popcorn. He went to the farthest of the timelines, where Hyrule Castle was replaced by a giant, futuristic city, and bought two giant bags of popcorn. Link was able to do so quickly as the shopkeeper thought he was in something called "cosplay". After giving them a handful of rupees, getting surprised that the city still accepted the gems as currency and jumping through Lana's portal back into the past, Link proudly arrived at the camp.

"AHA! I got the popcorn first!" Link announced.

Midna looked at him and said, "Thanks Link! You're the best!"

"I know!" Link told her.

She laughed and said, "Oh no. Not you, current age. Link over there from the Sky Era."

Link noticed Sky Era Link proudly standing next to her. He had a giant grin on his face and Midna said, "He bought us cheddar popcorn, which I didn't know existed, and made the camp caramel popcorn."

Link looked around and saw many of the soldiers eating said popcorn. The other generals were also eating and Link was angered at his previous incarnation.

"I guess you didn't win this one, Link," Proxi told him.

"Grr…" Link growled.

The sound of screaming was heard and Link rushed off to the woods. There he said, "Princess Agitha, do you need help?"

He was shocked to see Downfall Era Link using a bug net to catch butterflies for Agitha. The Bug Princess cheered and said to current age Link, "Nope. Mister Downfall Era Link's got it covered! Yay! We got another one!"

"Hey Link!"

Link rushed back to the encampment and saw Lana standing in front of a mirror next to her tent. What was most shocking was that she wore an outfit…similar to his. The Hero of Time, a young child once more, smiled widely and Lana said, "Sweet!"

"Yep. That's the traditional Koriki garb for girls! Now you can win at those 'cosplay' competitions!" the Hero of Time Link told her.

"Look at this outfit he made for me!" Lana said to the current age Hero.

Link growled and Lana told him, "I think you should step up your game if you want to keep competing. Oh! And the outfit's exactly my size! When did you learn to sew?"

"General Link, come here!"

Link ran towards Princess Zelda's section of the encampment and saw Captain Impa and the princess eating what looked like grilled fish. The soldiers around them ate as well and Ruto said, "Thanks Link. This fish is delicious."

"What?" he said.

He then realized that they were referring to Great Sea Era Link. The boy had caught some fish, grilled them and effectively made dinner for everyone. He passed out the food via a large tray and said, "Dinner's ready everyone!"

Cheering in another sector was heard and Link rushed off towards Darunia's area. The Gorons kept shouting in joy as Darunia was sumo wrestling with…Twilight Era Link. That Link wore large, iron boots to prevent himself from instantly getting slapped out of the makeshift sumo ring.

"This Brother Link's gotta be the best! He's going toe to toe with Brother Darunia!" a Goron soldier said.

Twilight Era Link was indeed holding his own against Darunia and the current Hero was shocked.

"Wow…He's pretty strong," Proxi said.

"Hey! I thought you were on my side!" Link said.

"Well, I am…in a way…" Proxi told him.

Link groaned and several soldiers sped pass him.

"What's going on?" Link asked.

"Oh. General. The Hero from the Force Era returned with three other Links. We wanted to see what they would do…I mean…er…" a soldier told him.

Link rushed off to Princess Zelda area once more and saw a large sign that read, "Free back massages!"

He then noticed the Hero…split into four different others dressed in tunics of green, red, blue and purple. The Heroes referred themselves into their respective colors and the purple Link, aka Vio, said while massaging Midna, "Take deep breaths. Let all that tension out."

"Ah…I've never been so relaxed…" Midna said as Vio repeatedly used chops to massage her small back.

Green massaged Impa's shoulders and the captain looked up at Current Era Link.

"You really have to step up your game, Link. This incarnation knows how to give a good massage…" Impa said.

Princess Zelda had Blue massage her feet and she said, "Ah…I would hire you as my personal masseuse, but that'll destroy the timeline…"

"I'm right here!" Link yelled.

"Do you know how to massage feet?" Princess Zelda asked.

"Ah…no…" Link told her.

"Then I wouldn't hire you," Princess Zelda told him.

Red passed out small martini glasses filled with an orange slush and said, "Mimosas anyone?"

The women took them and Midna said, "You're the best. Thanks."

Link was angered to the point of no return and he bellowed, "OKAY! THAT'S IT! Every Link who isn't this one, go HOME!"

He grabbed all of his previous incarnations, opened a portal to a random timeline, pushed them in as it closed and, horrifying Lana, tossed the spell book into a nearby fire.

"NO-OO-OO! They were so helpful…" Darunia wailed.

Agitha looked at her bug net and cried, "How am I going to catch bugs now…?"

Link glared and said, "The same way you used to."

The Bug Princess had tears well up in her eyes and she bawled, saying, "I DON'T REMEMBER HOW!"

She waved her bug net around, not catching a single insect.

"Am…Am I doing it?" she asked.

Everyone stared at her and another bird appeared, perching on Link's shoulder.

"Oh…Uh…Ganondorf's back. He's attacking Hyrule Castle as we speak," Proxi said for Link.

"Aw…" everyone groaned.

"Don't worry guys! I will lead you to victory! We will defeat the Demon King and prove once and for all that I'm the best Link!" Link said.

He marched forward and the army reluctantly followed.

* * *

 _So, what's going to happen since Link kicked the other Links out of his time? Stay tuned._


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, here's the last chapter for this story. Thanks to those who read and reviewed this story. Now that Link has kicked out the other incarnations from his timeline and went to fight the dark forces with the Hyrulian troops, what other crazy things are in store?_

 _-miano53_

* * *

" _So, the Hero is reincarnated every time evil appears?"_

" _Yup. That's how the story goes."_

" _Man, that sucks…He can't ever be normal…Does he remember anything from his past lives?"_

" _I dunno. Why don't you ask him? If he can remember, anyway."_

 _-Talo and Malo, Kakariko Village_

Chapter Three: The Final Battle

 _Hyrule Fields, near Hyrule Castle…_

Link proudly marched off towards the castle, leaving many of his comrades behind. He wanted to prove to them that he was the best Link out of all the incarnations. Since the original plan was to take over different bases to lure the Demon King and his forces out, Link rushed in first, taking out many of the dark forces.

His comrades, which included Impa, Princess Zelda, Darunia, Ruto, Midna, Fi and Agitha, had a hard time trying to keep up and followed him all the way to the gates of Hyrule Castle. The castle looked more menacing than before and it looked as if Ganondorf had redecorated...

"Hey! Mr. Demon King!" Link yelled, standing in front of the castle gates.

"What are you doing?" Princess Zelda asked.

"I'm proving I'm the best Link! So, bring it on!" Link told her.

A trap door opened up underneath the eight and they fell to their doom…

* * *

"Oh come on! How did we get captured?" Link yelled.

The eight commanders were bound in chains and placed in a dungeon cell. Link couldn't figure out exactly what happened. They took out many of the opposing bases and controlled them. The army took out most of the dark forces. Also, they had reached the gates of Hyrule Castle.

"What did I do wrong?" Link asked.

"Well, you did taunt the Demon King, forgetting he has powerful magic," Impa said.

The Demon King Ganondorf appeared and said, "Seriously, Link. I had a whole elaborate plan and everything. How in the world did you fall into the basic of all traps? You didn't see the giant arrow on the ground, pointing to the trap?"

"Uh…no…" Link admitted.

Ganondorf shook his head, his hopes dashed for having a worthy opponent.

"Oh well. Time to die!" Ganondorf said, snapping his fingers.

The walls of the dungeon suddenly were filled with spikes and began moving towards the eight commanders. The eight commanders began screaming bloody murder, thinking the end was nigh. A few moments later, Link and the others realized how slowly the walls were coming towards them.

They looked at Ganondorf and he said, "I know. I wish they were faster too. I'm going to check on some things around the area. Just keep screaming."

He teleported out of the room and Link turned to his comrades.

"I believe you all have something to say to me," Link said, glaring at them.

"We're sorry," Agitha said.

"We'll train vigorously from now on," Princess Zelda told him.

"So call your other incarnations and let's get the heck outta here, Brother," Darunia said.

Link refused and said, "I'll save us. If I struggle, I can lose weight and slip my wrists out of these chains."

"What? Just call the other Links!" Midna yelled.

"Nope! They're not coming!" Link told her.

Fi shook her head and said, "I shall call them myself. Bah-bah-dah-dum!"

"That's not the song! It's 'Bah-bum-bah! Ba-ba-bah! Bum-ba!'" Ruto said.

"Why are you singing the Royal Family's lullaby?" Princess Zelda asked.

"No, it's 'Bah…bum…bah-bah…bum…'" Agitha sung.

"And that's the Song of Time," Captain Impa said.

"Stop it! They're not coming! My wrists are practically out!" Link said.

His wrists were nowhere near slipping out. Midna shook her head and told everyone, "No. No. NO. It was more like 'Dum...dee…dum…Dum-dum-dum…dee-dee…dum…'."

"And that's the Song of Twilight…" Princess Zelda said.

Link was fed up and said, "No. No. No. It goes like this!"

He then started to whistle the Song of the Hero in annoyance. Moments later, he realized his mistake and yelled, "NO! I take it back!"

A portal opened and out jumped Lana, after getting another Sealed Tome, and the many Links. The Sky Era Hero looked at the situation and said, "Oh my gods. It looks like you need help, current Link."

"YES!" the commanders cheered.

"NO!" Link yelled.

Ganondorf reappeared and checked the situation. The spikes were still slowly closing in and he was pleased. He then noticed Lana and the group of nine Links.

"Wait…Lana and Link? Link? Link? Link? Link? Link?! LINK? LINKS!" Ganondorf bellowed.

He snapped his fingers again and a large shadow appeared.

"ATTACK!" he ordered.

The commanders were terrified and the Links were ready to fight. Commanding the group, Twilight Era Link said, "Let's show him who the best Link is, with Lana's help. LINKS AND MISS LANA GO!"

The shadow turned into a giant hand, slamming the group of Links and Lana to the floor, knocking the new group unconscious. Ganondorf bound them in chains and tossed them into the dungeon cell.

He looked at it and said, "Hmm…the spiked walls weren't made for this many people. So, I need you all to scoot in closer for me. Otherwise I have to activate the walls again and that's just a hassle."

They did and the spiked walls resumed closing in.

Link turned to his comrades and said, "Guys. If this is it, I just want you all to know…since these losers FAILED, that means I'm in the running again for the best Link! Woo! Oh yeah!"

"Oy! You were captured first!" Great Sea Link yelled.

Darunia shook his head and told the group, "Look. Each of you guys got different strengths. Like Twilight Era Link's good at combat and Hero of Time Link is good at playing the ocarina."

"Yes and Force Era Links are good at the massage," Princess Zelda said.

Vio of the Force Era Links piped up and said, "Feet are the key to the perfect massage…"

"And Downfall Era Link is good at catching butterflies," Agitha added.

"Patience is required for bug catching. Swing wildly and you won't catch any bugs," Downfall Era Link said.

Link understood and said, "Yeah. I guess we should accept what we're good at and what we're not."

"Yep…Especially since we'll all be dead soon…" Blue of the Force Era Links said, looking at the spiked walls.

Everyone saw the walls closing in ever so slowly and resumed screaming.

"WAAH!" they yelled.

They all closed their eyes, feeling as if it was truly the end, when the walls suddenly stopped moving. The sound of punches, kicks and sword swipes was heard and the group opened their eyes. Ganondorf was lying on the ground, severely injured and the group saw a young man oddly in similar appearance to the current era Link.

His clothes were of a dark green jacket, a black leather shirt, pants, boots and dark glasses. He pointed the Master Sword at the fallen Ganondorf and the Demon King could only say, "Curse you…Future Era Link."

He had also defeated the shadow, cutting the thing into ribbons. The future era Link chanted something under his breath, sealing the Demon King and the shadow away. He then turned to the group, taking off his glasses and looking at them in pity.

Link remembered seeing him while out in that era, looking for popcorn. He then said, "Oh yeah…That's the best Link! Me from the distant future, when Hyrule was turned into a metallic city!"

"Wow…So, this is how we look like?" Sky Era Link said.

The future era Link shook his head and said, "I can't believe I got captured like this…You really didn't see the big giant arrow on the ground?"

"Um…no…No, I didn't…" Link admitted.

He found a set of keys opened the cell. The future hero unlocked the chains binding the group and led them out of the dungeons.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Okay, so I guess this is goodbye," Great Sea Era Link said.

The heroes, after helping change Hyrule Castle back to its original self, stood in the courtyard with the current era Link, Princess Zelda, Captain Impa, Lana and the other soldiers. The princess thanked the ten Links and commanders, happy that they won against the forces of darkness.

Link of the current era said, "Yeah, I guess this really is. Well, hopefully one of you guys write this down somewhere."

"Uh…that's usually Zelda's job…" the future era Link told him.

"Oy!" Captain Impa yelled.

"She's not a princess in my time," he told her, hoping not to get slapped in the back of the head.

Midna smirked and said, "Well, the next time a cataclysm comes a-calling, you know who to call."

Agitha, Twilight Era Link and she left, walking through a portal back into their time.

"Yep. We'll always be at the ready, Brother!" Darunia said.

Ruto, Hero of Time Era Link and Darunia walk into a portal back to that era.

"I guess we'll be going to. See ya in another…um…2,000 years?" Sky Era Link said, leaving through a portal with Fi.

Three more portals, each to the eras of the Four Sword, Great Sea and far future appeared. The Links of the Force Era thanked the princess and the current era Link before hopping in. The Great Sea Era Link gave a bow and jumped into his portal. The last of the Links, the one from the far future, told his past self, "Please pay attention to your surroundings from now on. I don't think you getting captured again would be good for me."

He jumped into his portal and the others closed through Lana's machinations. She then turned to the three commanders that were left and said, "Well, if you need me, you know where to find me."

She disappeared and Hyrule was safe and at peace once more…until the next calamity that is…

* * *

 _Well, that's the last chapter. And if they ever make a Zelda with futuristic themes, I would play it. So…review?_


End file.
